Wheel suspensions for motor vehicles are known from the prior art. In this connection reference should be made to DE 10 2013 211 535 A1, which discloses a steerable rear-wheel suspension for a motor vehicle. The wheel suspension described therein comprises, among other things, a wheel-guiding control arm with a longitudinal control arm section and a transverse control arm section, wherein the longitudinal control arm section is provided with a forward bearing on the body side and the transverse control arm section is provided with a rear bearing farther inside in relation thereto on the body side. The essentially L-shaped wheel-guiding control arm so formed can pivot relative to the vehicle body about a rotational axis that extends through the forward body-side bearing and the rear body-side bearing. As can be seen for example in FIG. 4 of the document, the transverse control arm section of the wheel-guiding control arm is in the form of a so-termed “blade” on the end of which directed toward the middle of the vehicle, the rear body-side bearing is formed. No more exact design features of this bearing, which is represented only by a hole, are to be found in the document.